


Let's Save the World

by BonnieBee101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Before season 1, Braavos, Child Daenerys, Child Viserys, Could be sad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta, Viserys is a good brother, What Have I Done, could be happy, i am not sure, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieBee101/pseuds/BonnieBee101
Summary: Orla was sent back to change the lives of two Targeryen children.Just an idea that I had~





	Let's Save the World

When Orla has been asked to change things, she thought that it would be something small, but to be told that she would sacrifice her life here, her home and her family, to save the woman that had burned the world for something that didn't belong to her. Change the life of the Dragon Queen and the world would flourish under her.

Two little faces looked up at her, from their spot on the dark and dirty street corner of Braavos. She wouldn’t lie, her heart wept for them, two children from a great house left to fend for themselves after the stupidity of their brother. It was obvious, she realised as soon as she had seen them, who these children were. Not random orphan children left to rot on the street like vermin, they were children who would one day be ripped apart by the life they were forced into, worked into something neither were supposed to become. Driven mad by powers beyond their control.

She crouched next to them, the boy grasping at his sister, pulling her away from the gaze of this strange woman. Nothing like the man she had heard he was, before the Gods played their sick joke, and he became his father, looking at the way he protected his sister, Orla tried to keep a smile on her face, but the night was still warm, and it wasn’t safe for any of them to be here.

“What are two children going alone in a place like this?”

The girl was too young to answer, but the boy? He sneered at her, possibly seven or eight years of age, but already so fierce. He didn’t answer her but kept the glare on his face, maybe he was trying to scare her off? But she was an adult, a child couldn’t scare her, maybe if she had been younger herself, only a child. But she had seen more of the world than his fierce child had, and it would take more than a growl to make her cringe in fear.

“Go away!”

Her legs were getting tired, so she fell onto her ass, watching them intently. The girl was curious, she could see from the purple eyes glancing her way every now and then. It wasn’t supposed to take this long, she pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on them. She was tired, walking around all day, the Priestess had said she would know what she was looking for when she found it, and she had. When she spotted the little girl, holding hands with a little pale, blonde boy, handing over a beautiful crown and getting barely anything in return. He has such a defeated look on his face, as he pulled his young sister away from the merchant and away into the crowd.

She needed that crown

After a very heated discussion, where she made sure to let him know that he had conned two children, he should be ashamed of himself, and if he didn't hand the crown over when things would get a lot more heated. Almost an hour later, she walked away with a crown of diamonds and rubies, which she quickly hid away in her bag. She spent more time than she was willing to admit, looking for the two children that had disappeared so effortlessly. 

“Come on, we can’t sit here all day!”

The children weren’t happy with her tone, but they hadn’t tried to run away from her, so maybe there was a slight bit of trust from the fact that she hadn’t tried to pull them away from one another, she hadn’t tried anything strange and she probably looked as pathetic as they did.

“Viserys, I’m tired.”

“See, you can’t keep your sister out for much longer, we can go together.”

At his mistrustful look, she opened her bag, just enough to show the boy the crown she had hidden away. She had never seen such a look of wonderment or happiness on a face so young, if she got closer, she was sure there would be tears in those violet eyes. He unwound his arms from his sister, grasping the crown to his chest when Orla handed it over to him, he clung to the crown, as one would cling to a childhood quilt. 

"Why are you here?"

She leaned closer to both children, giving the biggest smile that she could.

"Let's save the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> JUST AN IDEA THAT I HAD, idk what it is, but I hope that it's okay.


End file.
